


A Random Latina Appears

by LunaticLuna



Series: The Lunatic Drabbles [8]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nero kind of wants to die, Nico lady and trish are mentioned, No one will see this, Original Character(s), The OC is Nero's mother, Vergil is WHIPPED, Vergil kind of tries, and short, the oc is latino, this is a mess, what do I tag for this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticLuna/pseuds/LunaticLuna
Summary: Vergil is usually a conceited bastard 99% of the time.the 1% is when he's trying to be a father.That was until a Random 5 foot Latino woman started tearing into him





	A Random Latina Appears

**Author's Note:**

> So I love the concept of Vergil being an uncaring bastard who will litterally bend over backwards if only to appease the terror of being yelled at by an angry Latino woman.

Nero didn't think he'd witness this in all honesty. He never knew either of his parents, being raised by a church more or less, so he didn't really care when one was suddenly introduced, left for a trip into hell for like a year and then came back with his uncle in tow.

But... this situation....made him want to laugh, cry, scream, and hide in his make-shift room.

He was so lucky the Kyrie was there with him or he would have imploded by now.

What might be happening, you may ask?

Well currently, his father, Vergil, is up against the wall, practically cowering in what looks to be badly hidden fear while a small, and very angry, latino-looking lady with long-ass black hair yelling at him.

Dante was on the floor in stitches, Vergil looks uncomfortable and ready to die (Big mood), Nico, Lady and Trish are grinning in amusement, seeing how no one could really stand Vergils conceited ass, Kyrie looks worried (bless her soul) and he want to disappear.

He took his chance to butt in when the woman finally let up to take a breath.

"Okay, uhm, can I ask a few questions before you continue to rip into Vergil? Then you can tear him appart." He said and she looked at him.

"3 Questions, go." she saidna dn he nodded.

"Okay, One: Who are you? Two: Why are you yelling at Vergil? And Three: Can you possibly leave him alive? My Therapist says I need to have a Parental figure in my life and my uncle is a useless one, and Vergil is _trying_ to be a father, granted a shitty one, but it's an attempt. so can you leave him alive?" He asked and she looked at him with a blank stare and then blinked in what seemed to be realisation.

"Ah. Well, for you you can call me Katrina, I'm yelling at this Idiot right in front of me because of this shit he pulled last year when I told him to _not_ do it in the first place. As for that last question, I'll do what I can, but he wont come out of this unscathed." she said and he nodded.

"Yeup, sounds good to me. I have more questions, but I'll ask after you've done doing... what you want to vergil." HE siad and she nodded, and then proceeded to grab Vergil by the ear to drag him outside.

for once in his life, he felt pity for his father.

"Ohhhhohoho, this is the best! Ahhhh, I can see why Vergil chose her!" He heard dante wheese out. he looked at the old man confused.

"He chose her? Why would you choose someone who'd going to kick you ass the moment you step out of line? What is he a masochist?" He asked and that served tomake dante laugh more.

"Maybe, I dunno his kinks. But, demons tend to choose their mate on how powerful they are. and if Vergil is is going to be intimidated by anyone, it'll be be that Lovely latino lady." He said and Nero sighed.

"Who is she? His Girlfriend from hell or something?" He asked and Dante shrugged.

"Dunno, but I know one thing. Thats your mother." He said and Nero stilled, before groaning and smacking his head onto the tabletop.

"I hate my fucking family. Though it seems my mother is a badass." He mused.

An hour later, The same Latina dragged in what was left of Vergil. His clothes were torn and he was beaten, bloody and scratched tohigh heaven. He couldn't resist.

"Jeez, did you have hate sex or something? I don't think I need a baby sibling This late into the game." he said and both of his parents stilled.

"Y-You know?" Vergil asked and Nero gave him a blank look.

"Dante knew instantly and told me. Hi mum." He greeted with a small wave. she smiled and waved back.

"I should have guessed with how you looked like Vergil, but had the confidence to talk to me even though I was angry." her smiled turned sad, and they all ignored Vergils quite whine of 'He calls me by my name but her 'mum'?'

"Well, curiosity and I took the chance when you stopped to breathe." He shrugged. She walked up to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for leaving you. I didn't want to, but I knew I couldn't keep you safe." She said and he put a hand up.

"Hey, don't worry. I can see reasons as to why you left me. I know that it was demon-infested when I was born, so being a single mother wouldn't be easy." He said and smiled. Katrina teared up.

"I haven't had the chance to bring you up, and you're already a gentleman." She said with a big smile. She hugged him once more, and he hugged back, enjoying the motherly hug before she pulled away.

"Right, well, I've said my peace, I've given Vergil his _last_ warning," everyong saw the flinch said man in question gave. "And was able to reconcile with my own son. I'm sure I've outstayed my welcome, so I'll leave." She said and Nero looked to Dante who nodded.

"Mum wait!" He said and he looked down shyly. "I haven't even introduced you to my Fiancee, Kyrie..." He said and she gasped.

"Helly, Miss Katrina." Kyrie greeted and like that, the girls were tlaking and Nero smiled.

"I wonder if Katrina can become a role model for Kyrie, then You'll at least understand what I'm dealing with." Vergil said and Nero looked at him with an unimpressed look.

"You deserve what you got, _dad_." He said and muttered an 'I'll be in my room'

"He's 23, yet acts like a moody emo teenage nightmare." Vergil sighed, and Dante barked a laugh.

"Like you can say much, Edgelord."


End file.
